The Blind Pianist
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After an accident leaves Allen Walker broken, he should have learned that one encounter can change your whole life, including an encounter from a certain bitter Kanda Yuu
1. Chapter 1

**So... since I've been doing other things for my InuYasha fans... something more for you guys ^^ It's a story, so more chapters to come provided you guys like it.**

**BTW: I've got a little something special coming for you guys ;) **

* * *

A beautiful silken golden tail swished back and forth over the tiled floor in the waiting room, the golden retriever panting happily by his master's side, the dark intelligent eyes looking around at the other occupants, the red harness around the animal's mid-section had its handle propped up on the empty chair next to the boy who had a book over his crossed legs, his fingers trailing down the raised lettering as his lips whispered the words. Dark glasses turned to the sound of the dog's collar jingling, his hands reaching to pull on the harness, making sure his eyes stayed where they were.

"What's up Tim?" the young man asked quietly, his face towards the dog, "just wait it out a few more minutes okay?"

The dog woofed quietly in response, his master smiling as he returned to his book, his fingers finding the spot he left off, his lips passing a sigh as he heard people muttering around him, the whisperings of the women and their heels moving over the coffee shop floor, the men keeping silent as they most definitely stared at him, the fingertips sliding across the table for his coffee cup, the fingers touching the paper before gripping it gently, his tongue on the lip of the cup as his lips searched for the opening, his head tilted back to finish off the last of his English breakfast tea. His chair ground against the floor as he stood up, his book shoved into his tote bag before he grabbed the dog's handle, the animal pulling him towards the trash can where he slipped the cup into the trash, Timcampy leading him out the door while the whispers continued.

He was used to the stares and mutterings his eyes have attracted him since he was a nine-year-old. The car accident that took his sight ten years ago also took his father, leaving the frightened child wounded, scarred, scared, and alone in his now black world, a man named Cross begrudgingly accepting the boy into his home, Allen crying himself to sleep every night while the sound of women moaning through the thin walls adding to his already damaged psyche and depressed state. The only thing halfway decent Cross ever did was give him a seeing eye dog and owning a piano, the boy finding his gift for the music with only his ears and hands, Cross seeing it as an exploitive opportunity, having Allen preform shows and dragging him around to meet up and coming composers, determined to turn the young man into a three ring circus.

The loyal animal trotted beside him through the slush as Allen made his way through the streets, the unused hand shoved into his pocket as the animal led him to the large brown brick building, his mind deep in thought as the dog led him up the stone steps, the animal's tail wagging as it pranced through the brown slush. The hum of the automatic door opening was all Allen needed to slip through the doors, Timcampy leading him to return the old book before it brought him to the aisle of new ones, the collapsible long cane extended to give the dog a break from his daily duties, his head on his paws as he rested under the table guarding his master's bag, the boy content to wander the aisles with his fingers over the spines of the brail books, the leather comforting to his fingers.

Allen had three books tucked into his right arm while his scarred hand searched the rest, his lips passing a sigh as he realized that he had read most if not all the books on the shelves and the ones that remained were some sort of stupid overly cheesy love story or an erotic one, neither of the two suited his tastes in both classical literature or historical mystery. His body made to move around to the second stack in hopes of something sparking his interest.

"AH!"

Allen felt fear rush into him for the few seconds that he fell, his rear landing hard onto the ground while his books spilt out of his arms and clattered around him, his hands searching his face to ensure that his dark glasses were still covering his unseeing eyes.

"What the hell!"

The young blind man turned to the sound of the angered voice, his eyebrows raised in surprise before the voice snapped at him again.

"Watch where you're going!" the man snarled, "what the _hell _is wrong with you!"

"Sorry," Allen murmured hastily as he gently felt around for both his cane and his books, "I-I didn't hear you come-"

"Clearly!" the sound of shuffling emanated from the stranger, "your book's right in front of you! What are you-"

"Blind? Yes actually," the young man told him sweetly, his dark glasses removed from his face to stare blankly in the direction of the harsh voice, "that just might be the reason I've been looking through brail books and ran into you, dumbass."

The figure stilled slightly, his breathing slowing as he became aware of his mistake, Allen praying that he humbled the jerk somewhat.

"I-I didn't notice that!"

"No shit!" Allen snipped as he pulled two books towards him, his cane already in his fist, "I may be blind, but at least I'm not stupid like you!"

"Say that again-"

"Boys!" both heads turned to the sound of the snapping voice, "this is a _library!_ Please do not _shout_!"

"Sorry," both young men murmured as she huffed, stopping to stoop and pick up the last book Allen had dropped and placed it on the top of his pile, the younger murmuring a quick thanks before he grabbed both the books and his cane, his body straightening up.

"Thanks for your help, jackass!" Allen hissed as he heard the other stand, "it's nice to know that when someone finds out I'm blind, they apologize and help me!"

"Anytime," the man snapped back, "just watch where you're going!"

"Oh, what a _brilliant _suggestion! And just_ how_ am I supposed to do _that_ smart ass?!" the younger gestured to his eyes, hoping to make the other in front of him humiliated.

"Get a new pair," the young man told him bluntly, Allen bristling at the comment.

"Wow, gee, why didn't _that _thought occur to me?"

"Perhaps you're stupid _and _blind after all!"

Feet made to march past the now bristling young man, his knuckles tightening on his cane as he pressed the books to his chest, his juvenile nature taking over as his cane shot out to trip the receding footsteps, the other exclaiming surprise before he fell to the ground a second time, his body landing with a thump on the carpet as it had before, Allen standing and smiling sweetly in his direction.

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry," the younger simpered while he patted his leg, the faithful golden retriever trotting up to him, "didn't _see _you there."

"You BASTARD!" the man spat, standing with his books still in his arms, "you did that on PURPOSE-"

"Boys!" the librarian called to them, Allen turning to face the sound of her voice, "silence!"

The blind man nodded as he followed Tim towards the check-out counter, his card slipped from his wallet before he handed it to the attendant, his perception all-knowing as he could practically feel the other's eyes glaring at him from the self-checkout, his voice polite as he thanked the young woman that aided him, the books slipped into the tote bag before he took to the streets, the sound of feet chasing after him alerting him to what the voice nearly screamed at him.

"OI!"

"So," Allen turned to him, his face turned to the steps, his tone mocking, "you're nice enough of a person to leave a library to scream at a blind person but you couldn't give that person a bit of a hand?"

"Shut up!" the other snapped at him, "you tripped me!"

"_How_ could I _possibly _do that?" the younger simpered, the elder practically fuming.

"I'd say don't play dumb," the man hissed, "but you're not exactly _pretending _to be stupid, now are you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not pretending to be blind," Allen shot back, his body firm as it stood his ground as he looked to where the voice was, the other making an odd 'Che' sound.

"I don't care if you can see or not," the other snapped, "just give me an apology for tripping me!"

"You walked right into me and did nothing but chew me out!" the younger retorted, "when I get an apology, so do you!"

"But-"

"Here," Allen's fingers passed a white card to the taller, "when you're ready to apologize, call me."

"Rather not," Kanda snapped, "I don't want to waste my time talking to someone who can't even hold the _phone_ the right way!"

Allen bristled at the words, his fingers twitching as they were restrained from curling into a fist, a jubilant voice interrupting the two of them.

"Yuu! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

"Stupid Rabbit!" the angry man snapped, "_don't _call me that!"

"Yeah Yeah," the second interjected, "so… who are you fighting with and why? I could hear you from across the library."

"None of your damn-"

"That would be me," Allen tilted and waved towards the other, "now, if you'll excuse me."

"Hey!"

Unseeing eyes turned towards the sound of the voice, footsteps approaching him slowly.

"Pardon my rudeness," the young man told him cheerfully, "my name's Lavi and the man you were exchanging pleasantries with is named Yuu Kanda; call him Kanda, he gets prissy if you call him Yuu.. but, I do anyways."

"Nice to meet you Lavi," Allen murmured uncertainly, "but… I can't shake your hand."

The other remained dead silent before the younger sighed, the familiar wind and scent alcohol in front of his face.

"Could you _please_ not do that?" the younger snapped, "it's incredibly annoying."

"Woah! How can you-"

"Moving your hands in front of my face creates wind and I can smell the sanitizer on your hands as you move it back and forth."

"But, the shaking hands thing?"

"Everybody does it when you first meet someone," Allen explained, "it's sort of a programmed instinct."

"That is so-"

"-rude," the younger finished for him, "it's almost as disrespectful as someone making a callous comment to you for your disability."

The grinding of teeth and a soft 'Che' emanated from Kanda's area, Allen smirking as he knew he had won at least a point in their fight.

"Oh, right! I am so, so sorry about that…"

"Allen," the younger finished, his hand extended towards Lavi's, "Allen Walker."

"Allen Walker," the other breathed, his mind obviously figuring as to why his name rang a bell, "oh! You're that blind pianist aren't you?"

"Yeah," Allen blushed lightly, clearly bashful, "kinda."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Lavi babbled, "hey Yuu! Now I know _two _celebrities!"

"Two celebrities?"

"Yeah," the other turned back to the blind young man, "see, Kanda's a painter and his art is all this traditional Japanese stuff and it's not half bad! You should really see-"

Lavi stopped mid-sentence as he stared at Allen, his smile faltering into nervousness as the boy tilted his head to the side, his eyebrow raised in a look that made Kanda smirk at the screw up his so-called friend just made.

"Good going rabbit," Kanda muttered, his smirk still on his lips, "you screwed up worse than me."

"Dunno bout that," Allen commented, "yours was still pretty impressive."

"What he say?"

"Thought you could hear us from across the library," the other muttered while the younger smirked.

"He asked if I was blind and then told me to watch where I was going for the _next _time," Allen told Lavi, the other giggling.

"Really?" the other grinned as he turned to look at Kanda, "nice one!"

"Shut up-"

"Well," the younger interrupted the two of them, "it was lovely to meet the two of you, but I must be off."

"No, wait!"

The boy was stopped from moving towards his guide dog with an arm on his hand, his unseeing eyes looking towards the young man that had stopped him.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the whole off-handed comment thing-"

"Don't mention it."

"No really-"

"No seriously," Allen told Lavi, his hand removing the other from his arm, "_don't _mention it."

"Well," the other tried, "can we at _least _do something to make it up to you?"

"Leave me alone?"

"Done," Kanda interrupted, "come on rabbit, let's get you back home."

"Oh come on you two!" Lavi tried, looking from one to the other, "let's all go out to dinner for a night!"

"Are you insane or something?" Allen asked from his bent over position, his hand grabbing his dog's handle, the golden lab moving with his owner towards the direction of his apartment.

"We've had him tested," Kanda informed him bitterly, "results still pending."

"I'm just friendly," the other sounded slightly hurt, "come on Yuu, wouldn't it be nice to have dinner with an up and coming artist as you are?"

"No."

The two young men on either side of Lavi both spoke in unison, the other flinched at their directness.

"I'd rather spend an evening with _you _and that overbearing complex freak of a girlfriend's brother than watch _him _poke around on the plate looking for a piece of broccoli!"

"_This _from the man who doesn't know the definition of _blind_!"

"I _just _described it-"

"Bite me!" Allen snapped childishly, his head turning to where Lavi stood, "thank you for the invite, but I have a concert tonight."

"Why not after it!?" Lavi seemed determined to befriend the younger, "or coffee or-"

"If I agree will you let me go home?" the younger asked.

"Only in the short run," Kanda muttered bitterly, Lavi to excited to care.

"You got it!"

"Fine, coffee tomorrow at eleven," Allen threw his hands up, "shop around the corner, now _bye_!"

"Bye!" the younger could practically visualize the waving hand and exuberance, his fingers pressing to his temples as he sighed deeply.

Allen should have learned that all it took was one chance encounter to change a person's life for good.

* * *

**Ahem... so... how bad? Reviews please ^^ And don't worry, other updates coming soon. Computer's been doing... things which scare me and my friend is going to look into it tomorrow...**

**Anyway... yeah... tell me how you liked it (or didn't)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! Updates...**

**I AM SO SORRRY!**

**Exam season fast approaches me and anxiety over ever little thing is not a smart move on my behalf.. and then there's summer... where K gets a moive, Dmmd gets and anime as so does Love Stage *fangirl squeal* Gonna be a goooood summer... if I can get a job that is...**

***ahem***

**I hope you guys like it...**

* * *

"You gonna be okay boy?"

Blank eyes looked up to the voice, his head nodding as he reached for his coffee cup.

"Yeah," he sighed, his shoulders sagging, "just a quick coffee and then I won't see him again."

"You don't see them in the first place," the elder joked, enjoying the vein twitch in the pale forehead.

"Oh! A blind joke! How original," Allen muttered sarcastically, "tell me, where did you come up with such a _unique _idea?"

"From a fortune cookie," his so-called friend smirked, "I'll have it translated to brail one of these days."

Doing his best, the younger shot a very poignant glare towards the other, the chuckle indicating he was right in assuming where the other was.

"Lighten up," an arm surprised him by patting his back, "you're meeting new people, making new friends!"

"Joy," the young man mumbled.

"Making friends must be terrible," the elder teased, grinning as Allen pouted.

"Most people just want to be friends with me for my notoriety," the young man mumbled, "that, or they want to see what it's like to befriend a freak."

"Boy are you a cynic."

"After ten years like this, you learn to be," Allen pointed out, "shouldn't you be heading off, Tyki?"

"I just wanna see this kid that's got you so angry," the blind man could practically hear the grin on his face.

"It's not him, it's his friend," his fingers rubbed his temples, the voice replaying in his brain of the angered elder, in turn angering himself.

A small snort had him looking back to his publicist, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"What's so funny?" the younger asked, feeling stirred up by the idea of having another laugh at him, even if it was someone he knew.

"Never seen you this riled up over a comment," Tyki grinned, "it's interesting, _boy_."

Allen shuddered at the tone, a twinge of fear running through him at the thought of Tyki finding a new source of amusement in him.

"So… I don't suppose you have a description of the person," the elder pressed, enjoying their usual game.

"Oh, yeah," his finger touched his lips, "let's see… he's a guy."

"So that narrows down… fifty-percent of the population, give or take?"

"Thereabouts…" Allen nodded as he found the lip of the cup, his throat moving as he swallowed deeply.

"Well… a head of bright red hair is headed our way," his breath brushed against the younger's hair, "and he looks like _fun_."

"Well he's probably off the menu," the younger told him, "he's got a girlfriend."

"That's what alcohol was invented for," Tyki said smartly, patting him on the shoulder before he turned and left the young man to the company he was to expect, his shoulders sagging as he sighed deeply.

Though he was a little too open and honest about his sexual exploits, Tyki was still the only publicist that didn't latch on to his disability and milk it for all it's worth, much to Cross' distain. The man was cynical, sarcastic, and even had a bit of a sadistic streak, but he would treat Allen like he did everyone else and even took him from place to place if need be.

"Hey!"

Allen nearly jumped at the unexpected exuberance, his hand over his beating heart as he turned to look at the young man.

"Hello again," the younger nodded to him.

"Didn't think you would come," Lavi started, his body plopping down across from Allen's.

"Disappointed?" Allen asked.

"Nope!" the younger wondered just how much exuberance one person could exude. "So, how ya been?"

"You mean… since we met yesterday?" the younger inquired, his eyebrow raised sceptically.

"Ya!" Allen heard the coat shuffled as it was draped over the seat, the chair groaning as the body adjusted in it, "where's your dog?"

"He's taking a day off," the blind man told him-off handily, "I've got rehearsal and then a show tonight and it's not fair to make him sit and wait in the stuffy music hall."

"Sounds reasonable," Lavi grinned, taking a quick break to order a cup of coffee from the waitress that passed by their table. "So how long do we have?"

"About an half an hour," Allen murmured, "my friend is driving me."

"Really? It's not that far…"

"It's just easier," the younger pointed out, "we were out getting errands done anyway."

"Does he do it often?" Lavi pressed, thanking the woman that placed the cup in front of him

"I live further away," Allen told him, "and... the hospital isn't exactly accessible either…"

"Hospital?"

The blind man tensed at the words, figuring that, after not talking to anyone after a while, he wouldn't let as much slip as he did. Usually, his poker face was much better.

"Yeah," the younger shrugged, "I-I'd rather not talk about it…"

"Sore subject?" Lavi guessed correctly, grinning while Allen nodded, "don't worry about it! I understand 100%!"

"I doubt that very much," Allen grinned.

"Well, it's nothing like where you're at, but I'm almost half-blind!"

Curious, the younger listened to the body adjust as though swelling with pride before the other pressed on.

"My left eye's gotta patch over it since it apparently makes kids want to run back to their mommies," Lavi pointed to his patch though the younger couldn't see it, "caught a firecracker with it as a kid. It was stupid, but the only thing damaged was my eye."

"Uh-huh," Allen mumbled, "so… I take it you want me to reciprocate?"

"Nah," the other shrugged, "I'm just open like that."

"To strangers apparently," the younger pointed out, "actually, that's what I wanted to ask you-"

"Why would I befriend a seemingly random stranger?" Lavi filled in for him, "well, I'm just that kinda guy!"

"Which is?"

"Befriending the lonely and bringing light to their life!"

Allen felt his lips pull into a smile, resisting the urge to laugh in the young man's face at the mental image of his puffed chest and head held high.

"Ha! Ya finally smiled!"

The blind man felt surprise slip onto his face at the words, his eyes turning to where the other sat.

"See, you looked really down yesterday, like you haven't got a friend in the world, which I really don't get cause you look like a nice guy and you can defend yourself too and-"

Allen figured the look on his face must've been enough as Lavi suddenly stopped speaking, his throat clearing as he looked to finish his train of thought.

"Well… you just looked like you needed a friend," he finished almost lamely, the material around his shoulders shuffling as he evidently shrugged.

"Well… thank you," Allen couldn't help but smile at the words, "and… sorry if I was curt with you yesterday, I just… got some bad news yesterday," the younger finally admitted, "and… I wasn't having the greatest of days either…"

"No worries," Lavi grinned, "we've all been there," his sweater shuffled as he extended his hand to the other, "so, let's start over. Hi! I'm Lavi, it's nice to meet 'cha!"

The younger chuckled softly, his head tilting to rest to his fist.

"You're sticking your hand out again, aren't you?" the blind man murmured, watching as the other seemed to fidget in discomfort.

"Yeah..." the elder seemed to clear his throat, "could you… stick out your hand or something to shake so I don't look like a _total _idiot?"

"Too late," Allen whispered under his breath, his own fingers extending to the air in front of him, "but I guess I'll humour you. Nice to meet you Lavi, I'm Allen."

The shake felt awkward on the younger's behalf, though it was thankfully over quickly.

"So tell me bout yourself," Lavi started, almost too cheerily.

"What do you want to know?" the younger tilted his head, "I mean, from what I hear, I've got a website… I think."

"Yeah but that's all boring stuff," the red head brushed off, "come on! Like, how's life, how's the dog, that sort of thing!"

"Life, at the moment, sucks," Allen mumbled, the stare he felt trying to encourage him to press on, "I just got passed over for a cornea transplant, _again_ I might add."

"Damn dude…" Lavi seemed stunned into silence, the uncomfortable air settling around them like a thick fog, "wh… what happened?"

"I dunno," the other younger admitted, "I mean, one doctor said the medication I was taking would have a greater risk of rejection, so I had it changed. Another doctor told me the damage might be too extensive and so on and so on," his chin slipped into the palm of his hand, "long story short, I don't think I'll ever see."

"Wow-"

"Let's move on to something else," Allen tried to brush off, Lavi's soft squeal of surprise shocking him slightly.

"Okay! How about," the voice turned teasing, the smile, if at all possible, even wider on Lavi's face, "how about your boyfriend!"

"My… what?" Allen felt his face pull into confusion, "I don't have one."

"Yeah ya do, he's just sitting there… watching us…"

"I believe I would be very aware if I had a boyfriend," the younger pointed out, "and I can assure you, because of my job, I've got zero time for it."

"So, who's _that_?" Lavi asked, his finger pointing to the other at the other end of the room.

"Who?"

"Him, where I'm pointing-" the redhead suddenly became very aware of his words, thankful Allen couldn't see his deep chagrin.

"Oh, well then," the mismatch fingers reached to find the arm, his hands searching for the finger, "let's see… oh, over there!" Allen turned to where it was pointing, "oh… wait… I CAN'T SEE!"

Lavi flinched as the other patrons did, the redhead flushing the shade of his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "I just… forgot…"

"At least you can," Allen muttered almost bitterly, his lips pouting slightly before a thought crossed his mind.

"Well… he's tall… got dark skin and hair-"

"Because a vivid description is really gonna help me," the younger shot back sarcastically, "is this going to be a recurring thing with you?"

"Probably, he's dumb enough."

Allen bristled at the deep voice, his body doing its best not to twitch at the other.

"Hey Yuu! You made it!"

"And now I'm regretting it," Kanda muttered, obviously directed at Allen, "thought you said you guys cancelled?"

"I lied. Now come join us!"

"No."

Both Allen and Kanda spoke in unison, each voice determined and firm.

"Aw come on!" Lavi seemed to pout, "I mean, Allen and I reconciled, now it's your turn!"

"No," this time it was only Kanda who said it, his body clearly still standing though Lavi protested.

"Please!" the other tried to beg, "come on! It won't be long, right Allen?"

"I've got to leave soon-"

"See! Barely a few minutes-"

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kanda growled, "I am _not _interested in meeting new people4! _Especially _not a _moyashi_!"

"Hey!" Allen jumped up, "I am _not _a moyashi!"

"Since you can't _see_," the younger bristled at the voice, "you probably can't tell just how _short _you are!"

"I _know _how tall I am," the blind man grumbled, "and I can _infer, _oh, wait, sorry, that's probably too big a word for you, _guess_, how tall _you _are!"

"Hey-"

"Now," a smooth voice cut in, surprising Allen as a hand gripped his arm, "as _amusing _as this scenario all is… I would very much like to return here and so would the boy, so perhaps we may move this along? Say, outside, perhaps."

Allen turned to the elder, feeling heat on his face as he became aware of how childish he was behaving in front of the early lunch rush.

"Now that we're all in agreement," Tyki murmured, tugging the blind man along and most likely gesturing to the two others to leave the café.

The breeze was cool on Allen's face as the doors opened them to the world, the footsteps following behind him indicative of the others following them.

"I would like to formally apologize for Allen's behaviour," the elder started, the younger hearing his professionalism taking over, "please, accept these."

"Accept what?" Allen asked, turning to his publicist, "Tyki!"

"No time to dilly-dally," Tyki suddenly announced, ignoring the 'Oi!' Kanda shouted at the two of them, "you can talk with your friends after the show tonight. You have rehearsals now."

"After the-wait!"

Tugged along like a disobedient child after his mother, Allen felt forced to the car, his mind still spinning and filled with thoughts of the two young men now seemingly consistent in his life. He groaned slightly as he leaned against the cool glass; just how long was Kanda going to make him act this way?

* * *

***Ahem*... so... how bad is it...**


End file.
